Cosmetic compositions with pigments in order to provide hiding power and color, such as those suitable for face make-up, are known. Cosmetic compositions including inorganic sunscreens including those without organic sunscreens are also known. However, the inventors have recognized that compositions with both pigments and inorganic sunscreens, particularly ones that deliver a high degree of protection from the sun (e.g., high SPF) are difficult to formulate. One problem with formulating such compositions is that incorporating relatively high levels of pigments and sunscreens is that the levels of pigments and sunscreens needed to provide various benefits to the user contribute to the composition's instability.
Accordingly, certain aspects of the present invention relate to compositions that are stable and have a pleasant aesthetic, can provide sun protection and can also provide color (tint) and/or hiding power.